


what a great night

by iswawrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswawrites/pseuds/iswawrites
Summary: Robb and Rhaenys meet in a club. Things happen.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	what a great night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. Enjoy, I guess.

It’s his graduation party. He’s a fucking law graduate now and probably his last wild night before he starts working for the prestigious law firm in the whole state next month. His friends all insisted that they go out to celebrate, even though they all have to move out of their dorms tomorrow morning but Robb had said why not because,  _ fuck, why not _ ? It’s his last night before he has to move to a new city, a new apartment, by himself, and the thought is exciting but so fucking scary and he can’t believe it and he really needs this. 

He’s moving to the rythm of the music, slightly drunk on bad vodka , when something catches his attention. A few feet away from him, a girl, no, a woman, only a woman could move like this. She has her back completely bare, only two golden straps holding her top on her body and Robb lets out a gasp, thinking about how much he’d like to run his fingers down this back and taste it. His eyes go lower and he feels the air leaving his lungs when he notices the tight jeans, sticking perfectly to those long, toned legs. His breathing is a little ragged and it doesn’t improve when she turns away, her hands roaming on her hips in sync with the rythm. And then he realizes. 

She’s watching him too. 

For a second, he can only stare at her face, as the fluorescent lights dance accross her features. Her full lips, her almond eyes, the little smirk pulling her lips upward as she stares at him. And maybe it’s the fact that she’s looking right at him, maybe it’s the fact that she’s there, dancing so gracefully but with so much fierceness, but he feels a pull and his feet move before he can think straight. He crosses the dancefloor, moves through the crowd of bodies, letting her eyes pulling him closer. And it’s crazy, how he’s barely in front of her and she already has her hands around his neck, grasping at him, moving her hips, leading him into this sensual dance and his eyes don’t leave hers and it’s like they’re alone on this dancefloor. They go like this for a while, their breathing slowly merging into one and he wants to ask for her name, he wants to ask what she’s celebrating, but those amber eyes keep him quiet. Slowly, she moves her lips towards his ear and her voice sends shivers down his spine. 

“Kiss me.” She whispers and it’s raspy and demanding but soft and his grip on her tightens just a little. “ Kiss me like everyone in this room wants me and you have to show them whom I belong.”

And then her eyes are back in front of him and he wants to ask why, but she raises her lips to him and they’re so inviting, and he can only oblige. He lowers his lips slightly, not yet touching hers, he wants to kiss her, oh he wants to so fucking bad, but he still keeps his eyes on hers, wanting to make sure she wants this. There’s a fire in them and he wonders if the heat under his fingertips comes from her. One of his hands roams higher, brushes past the bare skin next to her breast and her lips fall open, and Robb almost wants to smirk because fuck, _ fuck _ . He’s half hard just by looking at her and he doesn’t know how long he can take this but if she wants this, then he can at least enjoys it while he can. His hand settles on her jaw, his thumb settling on her bottom lip. They’re soft, so soft, like the rest of her, and Robb wonders if her tongue tastes as soft. His thumb opens her lips further and he feels her tongue lick it lightly, a kitten lick, hesitant, but he doesn’t hesitate. He dives in and captures her lips and it’s better than any kiss he’s ever given or received. There’s electricity running through his veins with every touch of her tongue, and he feels his chest vibrate with every moan she gives him. Her chest is pushed flush against him and that shiny backless top she’s wearing is his new favourite thing in the whole wide world, for it’s so thin, he can feel all of her. His hands are grabbing her hips, and he has one leg in between her legs and by the way she’s moving against it, he knows she wants more. They have to part at some point, for air, this stupid thing, but he bites her bottom lip and she lets out a chuckle and then she’s grabbing his chin and bringing him back to her lips and it’s the best thing in the whole world. 

  
  


He doesn’t know how they end up in the bathroom. It’s not the worst bathroom he’s been in, but in the back of his mind, he thinks it could be better, _ it should be better, _ he wants to give her better. But he doesn’t have time to think about that when she’s fumbling with his belt and unbottoning her own jeans. She’s pushing in one of the stalls, lowers the toilet seat and pushes him down on it. Straddling him in one swift move, she attacks his lips again and this time, it’s slower and more sensual, and his hands are back on her hips and her hands are in his hair, pulling, and it hurts but it sends sparks down his cock and he’s fully ready to take her now, but he waits for her, waits for her signal. He breaks the kiss and he doesn’t miss the way she chases his lips, whining, and it takes everything in him to pull away but he has to. 

“Are you sure you want this?” 

She watches him for a minute, and lets a finger run down his cheek. She bends down and kiss his cheek softly, and Robb wants to melt. “Fuck me.” Then her mouth is by his neck and he feels her teeth grazing his skin. “ _ Please. _ ” 

He’s not sure what does it. If it’s her soft, child-like tone, if it’s the way she looks up at him through those long dark lashes of hers, her lips bruised and plump thanks to him. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t know what does it, but one second she’s on his lap, biting his neck, and the next he has her pinned to the tiled wall of the bathroom stall, entering her slowly. He has to make it slow, it has to, if only to watch the way she bites her bottom lip, trying not to moan. He kisses her neck, her nails digging in his shoulder blades. He keeps a steady rythm and she has a hard time staying quiet, and he almost wishes he could have taken her back to his dorm, or somewhere else, just so he could hear her scream his name, as loud as she wants to. He goes back into her and she lets out a yell and she’s shuddering under him and he stops, afraid he’s hurt her. 

“No, don’t.. Don’t stop.” She begs him and she has her eyes closed, a dazed look and god, he thinks he’s falling in love. He dives back in, buries himself as deep as he can and she gasps again, and he catches her moans in his lips. He tries to not pound into her like an animal, she deserves better, he knows, but he can’t help when she pulls him closer, closer than they already are, one hand on his neck, the other one lost in his hair. He speeds the rythm, but still keeps it steady, and she comes undone first, and he follows quickly. Her head falls against his neck, she’s panting, and he’s no better. Still inside her, he carries them both back towards the toilet seat where he sits back down. He feels his cock twitches and he thinks _ oh shit _ . She must feel his thought and quickly answers. “I’m on the pill.”

Her voice is crooked, as if she’s just woken up from a long sleep. And he finds himself wondering if she does sound like this when she wakes up in the morning. 

“I am sorry.” He says, and he’s not exactly sure why he’s apologising. 

“Why?” The girl asks him. She looks down at him, her chest heaving up and down with every breath she takes and Robb has trouble focusing. All he can see is the bare skin that the top is allowing him to see and how much he wants to see more. The girl brings his eyes back up, her fingers under his chin. “That was good.” 

“Yeah, I just..” 

“Sssshh.” She puts her index finger on his lips, and moves her hips slightly and he groans when he feels his cock hardening again. She smirks and starts grinding again but he stops her, one firm hand against her hips. 

“I don’t think we should..” He says, shaking his head. “Not here.” 

She stares at him, and he can see her eyes a little better, and they’re a mix of green and hazel and he really wants to know what they look like in the morning light, over coffee, when she’s smiling. 

“You can fuck me in all the nicest places you want after we’re done, but right now, I need you to fuck me here, right now. Alright?” 

He nods immediately, as if he’s hypnotized, and she kisses him fully, biting his bottom lip and when his lips fall open, she invades his mouth with her tongue and it’s all his body needs to be into it again, and she starts moving her hips again and this time he doesn’t stop her, keeps her hand on his hips if only to feel the rythm with her. She starts pulling up and then going down on his cock, impalling herself slowly but with a steady rythm and this gives him the chance to pull away those thin golden straps away from her shoulders. It falls around her hips and Robb curses under his breath at the sight of her bare breasts and his mouth wastes no time in tasting them. Her skin is soft there too, but the sharp breath she takes is anything but soft when he gently bites and he smirks against her skin, giving her nipples the attention she deserves. Maybe he can’t give her more than a bathroom fuck right now but he’ll make it up in other ways. She starts to go faster, riding him like it’s the last thing she’ll do on earth and soon enough, he cums again, and it takes him by surprise, and this time, she follows him, collapsing on him, and he catches her, holding her tight as she relaxes into him. He rubs her back gently, letting her ride out the high, while he breathes her in, getting lost in her perfume. 

“Thank you.” She says after a minute and places a kiss under his ear. “That was amazing.” She pulls away from his neck and runs a hand through her hair. “I’m Rhaenys by the way.” 

Rhaenys.  _ A name fit for a queen _ , he thinks. “ I’m Robb.” 

“What a great night to meet you, Robb.” She smiles at him, and later, when she takes him to her apartment, he thinks yes,  _ what a great night _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
